Go With It
by aRandomHuman17
Summary: AU one shot – Piper is at her ex's wedding feeling miserable but finds unexpected company in the bartender.


AU one shot – Piper is at her ex's wedding feeling miserable but finds unexpected company in the bartender.

I saw this prompt somewhere on tumblr and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down.

Characters belong to Jenji Kohan and Netflix, I own nothing except for all the grammatical mistakes.

Thank you for reading & enjoy!

* * *

Piper Chapman is miserable; utterly humiliated. What did she expect? She is, after all, at her ex's wedding – her _cheating_ ex's wedding to her best friend.

Ugh! She sighs once more before getting up from her seat and heading towards the bar across the room. She needs alcohol. She shouldn't have come to the stupid wedding. But of course, she wanted to be the bigger person, show that she was _over_ Larry cheating on her with Polly, her best friend.

Piper had been in a relationship with Larry for 3 years before he decided to fuck her best friend. Sure, Piper had been concentrating on her career and not paying as much attention to Larry but fuck, did he really have to screw her best friend?

Truthfully, she didn't really care all that much that he cheated. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere. Larry was an unemployed 'writer' while Piper was making her way up the ranks of the advertising company she worked for. Polly, on the other hand, was going through her own version of hell after having a baby and subsequently being abandoned by her husband. BUT STILL, they couldn't have found solace in some random stranger in a bar on instead of each other?

Imagine her surprise when they came to her and within the span of five minutes confessed both that they were fucking AND that they were 'in love'. She's confident that when she screamed 'what the fuck' it was heard for blocks.

A year later here she is, at their fucking wedding, trying to prove to god knows who that she's somehow a bigger person – that she can rise above and forgive them.

"Margarita please" she mutters halfheartedly to the bartender – who's back is to hers – while leaning against the bar and turning around resume glaring at the newlyweds.

"Here you go. You look like you need it" the bartender's husky voice drawls. When Piper turns around she's met with a knowing smirk.

Slightly offended, Piper counters with a scowl, "I'm fine" she mutters like a petulant child.

The bartender, with that smirk still plastered on her face, just gives her a pointed look.

"You've been glaring at the newlyweds all night. I'm almost convinced that the person that came up with the saying 'if looks could kill' had you in mind."

Piper squints her eyes slightly "So you've been watching me all night?"

For a split second the smirk falters before returning as quickly as it left, "It just caught my attention that somebody as hot as you doesn't have a date."

Piper finds herself smiling and for the first time on this god-awful day, enjoying herself. She finds herself being drawn to the bartender's emerald green eyes and her husky voice. She's attractive and she knows it. Her black hair falling in waves over her shoulder. Piper trails her eyes slowly, a little _too_ slow over her frame. Her inquisitive gaze stops once she reaches the mysterious woman's full lips accentuated with a dark red lipstick.

Piper unconsciously licks her lips. She hears the bartender clear her voice and her eyes snap back up to meet amused green eyes. She feels her cheeks getting warmer and turns back to her margarita, hoping to subdue the heat making its way up her neck.

In another effort to defuse the building tensions, Piper clears her throat, "So this what you decided to do? Wait for me to come to the bar and then try to flirt your way into my pants?"

She lowers her head slightly in mock defeat, "Damn, you figured it out. Does that mean I have no chance with you?"

Piper counters with her own smirk "I wouldn't say that. It's too soon to tell...uh…"

"Alex"

"Alex" she repeats. It's fitting and she likes the way in sounds on her lips, like she could scream that name all. night. long.

"This is the part where you say your name"

Once more, Piper finds herself blushing under the other woman's amused gaze, "Oh right, uh… Piper. Piper Chapman." She mentally slaps herself. _Really, you had to say your last name?!_

After another silence passes, before Alex speaks up, "So why are you looking so miserable at a wedding Piper Chapman? Aren't you supposed to be all happy and shit?"

"Yeah well not when the groom is your cheating ex and the bride is your backstabbing best friend"

Alex's eyes widen and her eyebrows rise in surprise. She doesn't know what response she was expecting but that was definitely not it, "Wow, so your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend and yet you _still_ came to the wedding?"

Piper manages to nod before slamming back what's left of her margarita.

The other woman lets out a low whistle before asking, "Why the fuck are you here then?" She holds her and up before Piper can respond, "No wait, don't tell me, you're a masochist. Damn it! It is true, all the hot ones are crazy!" She shakes her head while smiling at the blonde woman in front of her.

Before Piper can respond, another guest calls out to Alex.

Alex gives her a slight smile to let her know that she'll be right back.

When Alex turns around Piper finds herself admiring Alex's form. She's wearing form fitting jeans that hug her hips in all the right places and shows off her ass. When she reaches up to grab a glass from the top shelf her t-shirt ride up slightly and Piper's eyes zero in on the small patch of exposed pale skin. She can't help but picture running her hands and lips all over the smooth skin.

When Alex returns to stand in front of her Piper sees that she's smirking once again but this time it's different. Like she _knows_ the thoughts that are currently running through Piper's head. _How does she do that?_

"So," she starts as she leans against the wooden barrier between them – exposing her generous cleavage, "Why are you here?"

Piper shakes her head to clear her previous thoughts, "Well Polly is my best friend and I wanted to support her. Show both of them that I forgive them. I don't give a shit about Larry but Polly and I have been friends since kindergarten and I don't really want to throw away all those years of friendship over fucking Larry."

"But…"

"But every time I look at them and picture them fucking in _my_ apartment I throw up a little in my mouth. I mean, it's been a year I should be over this but fuck, I can't help it."

"Yeah well I don't blame you. They did a shitty thing."

"Yeah" Piper drops her head into the hands.

Alex turns around and pours two shots. "Here" she says as she slides a glass into the blonde's hands.

Piper hesitates for a second before the two simultaneously down their shots. When their eyes meet they find the other smiling back. Piper notices Alex's gaze slip down to her lips.

"So Alex, what time do you get off?"

Alex's smirk deepens, "In about an hour"

"Good, I'll meet you in the parking lot in an hour" She starts to walk away, adding a little sway to her hips because she _knows_ Alex is checking her out.

* * *

After an hour of torturous mingling with annoying, stuck-up WASPS, Piper finds herself walking out of the venue and into the hot summer night. She instantly locks eyes with a lone figure leaning against the hood of a car. _Alex_.

Her pace picks up until she's standing directly in front of the mysterious woman. Alex rises off the car and slips and places her hands on Piper's hips, pulling her forward. They're close enough that she can feel her warm breath on her lips. Alex looks up to meet blue eyes in question and when she's met with no hesitation she leans in and presses her lips against the other woman.

Immediately she feels the kiss deepen and Piper feels Alex slip her tongue into her mouth. She can taste the tequila mixed with something else. Something she realizes is _Alex_. She lets Alex taste every inch of her mouth, putting up no resistance.

They part reluctantly when the need for air becomes too much. In the midst of her heavy breathing the only thing Piper can utter is, "Take me home"

Alex quickly nods and both walk off hand in hand towards the car. It turns out, it wasn't such a bad day for Piper Chapman after all.


End file.
